


Shadowhunters fanart ~ In a Mirror Darkly

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Blood and Gore, Dark, Fanart, Gifset, Gift Art, Graphic Format: GIF, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika





	Shadowhunters fanart ~ In a Mirror Darkly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In a Mirror Darkly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836548) by [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade). 



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_“Alec stared down at him wide-eyed, his mind refusing to accept that this was really happening. For years he’d dreamed of Jace looking at him like this, full of desire, pupils blown with want, but now that it was happening it was all wrong. He was about to say so, but then Jace’s lips were on his and he was lost.“_  



End file.
